The Song of Spring and Winter
by finding-neverlxnd
Summary: When Princess Clarion meets a psychic fairy who tells her she's about to meet her soulmate, she's hesitant at first. But what happens when the first sparrow-man she meets is a winter sparrow-man - who's engaged? This is a fun take on Clarion and Milori's backstory as if the Tinkerbell movies never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I saw this musical called "Fly By Night," and I absolutely loved it, so I grabbed some inspiration from the musical for this. Fly By Night isn't very well known, but it's so so good and heartbreaking at the same time, so I thought it might be fun to write this with Milarion with a somewhat similar plot to the musical. You probably won't know this musical, so you're definitely in for a ride ;) I still plan on Milori breaking his wing later (I know, it's sad), and just a warning: the ending will be sad. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there! In this musical, it's set in the 1940s/50s, I don't remember the year exactly, and has the huge east coast power outage later in the plot so it might seem kinda weird for Pixie Hollow to have a "power outage" but hear me out (when the time comes). Also, if you have seen Fly By Night, note that I'm not sticking to the plot of the musical at all because 1. I didn't write that musical and 2. I wanna have fun with it, I just grabbed inspiration from it. Okay, I'll shut up now :D**

 **I don't own Disney or the Disney Fairies.**

* * *

Princess Clarion was out on her nightly walk around Pixie Hollow, breathing in the crisp spring air. She couldn't stand being in her huge, lonely bedroom anymore, so she started walking. The Pixie Dust Tree got quite lonely. Sure, she had the other ministers, but they were always too serious or knee deep in work to have fun.

Every night starting at sunset, sometimes for hours, Clarion just went where her feet - or wings - would take her. Clarion liked the feeling of walking, the grass squishing between her toes. Her favorite spot, though, was the border where spring touches winter. Clarion could spend forever there, just looking at the way the moonlight reflects off the snow. She'd never admit it to anyone, except maybe Mary, that winter was her favorite season.

As Clarion walked along her familiar trail to the border humming a tune to herself, she came upon a little hut she had never seen before. It looked occupied by a fairy - there was a light shining through a window. Clarion shrugged, maybe it belonged to a new arrival. As she turned and continued to walk, a voice called out her name.

Clarion shot around to see a fairy dressed in dark purple and blue, with black hair pulled into a braid. "Are you Clarion?" she spoke almost in an excited rush.

"Y-yes? Who are you?" Clarion answered hesitantly.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Isabel. I'm a psychic fairy. Nice to meet you!" Isabel flew forward and shook Clarion's hand.

'This fairy is very fast paced,' Clarion thought to herself and shook the fairy's hand. "I didn't know there were psychic fairies," Clarion replied.

Isabel's wings drooped ever so slightly. "That's because I'm the only one… But never mind me, my crystal ball, it lit up when you walked by. That means I have something to tell you, although I don't know what yet," Isabel trailed off.

"Um, that's nice but I really should be going, I-I have somewhere else to be right now…" Clarion said, stuttering.

"No you don't, come on!" Isabel grabbed clarion's hand and dragged her inside.

They were seated at a table with a beautiful crystal ball in the center. It was glowing blues and pinks and purples. "What is all of this?" Clarion asked, still confused as to what was going on.

"I've never felt a force this strong before!" Isabel exclaimed. "I had a feeling something was going to happen tonight. Now, focus your energy on the ball."

Clarion cocked an eyebrow, but did as she was told. 'What am I doing,' she thought.

"Oh, I have good news! Tonight, you're going to meet your soulmate…"

"W-what? I am? That's not-" Clarion tried.

"Wait! There's bad news… This man will be completely off limits," Isabel whispered.

"Oh…"

"Wait! Shh! I'm seeing a map! You leave my home, close your eyes and spin, then you fly with all your might. But then you stop and listen to a voice deep within, somehow you'll know which road is right," Isabel said, sing-songy.

"Um, these instructions are not very clear," Clarion chimed in.

Isabel continued. "The road forks… You won't know what to do, but don't be frightened, you won't have far to go! Just look above and you'll see a star that will lead you in the right direction."

"What?" Clarion asked confused.

"I don't know, but somehow you'll know! Wait - I'm seeing something…" Isabel gasped.

"What? How would I even know it's him?" Clarion asked doubtfully, rolling her eyes.

"I'm seeing three signs… Now pay attention, they might fade away!" Isabel almost yelled. "The first is in the form of a question, 'what does it look like when time stops.'"

"What… does it look like when time stops?" Clarion repeated. "This makes no sense!"

"The second comes in the form of numbers… Five, two, seven."

"What do these mean?" Clarion asked, growing frustrated.

"I don't know! But somehow you will know! Now the third, wait, I'm not seeing it! I'm… I'm hearing it?" Isabel asked to no one in particular. "It's… It's a melody…" Isabel said and hummed it.

Clarion froze. That was the melody she was humming earlier. "How did you…" The crystal ball faded and stopped glowing.

"Well, I guess that's it," Isabel stated as if this was completely normal for her. Clarion blinked a few times and stood up rather quickly. "I- I have to leave!"

Clarion quickly flew out the door and paused. "This is insane," she whispered out loud. But she couldn't seem to shake the feeling in her stomach that was telling her to follow the signs. Clarion closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She spun a couple times. Clarion rolled her eyes and flew off in a random direction.

Clarion gasped when she came to a fork in the road. She looked up to see a star, the brightest star she'd ever seen, right above the road to the left. Clarion sighed and flew down the path, not knowing what she was doing. "This is ridicu-" Clarion began to say outloud but stopped when she realized where she was. She was hovering right above the border where spring touches winter.

* * *

 **I bet you guys can guess who her soulmate is going to be ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my dudes, Milori is actually in this chapter so woo! This chapter can be quite amusing, especially when Clarion is asking him** **about the signs she got from Isabel. This chapter is very long, I apologize. I always imagined young Clarion/Mary much like Tinkerbell, so it was fun to write them almost like high school girls with huge crushes at the end of this haha. Also, I always thought Milori would be one to write Clarion love songs in the Tinkerbell movies… Just a thought ;) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clarion just looked around and saw no one. Puzzled, she flew to her spot on the log, sitting in the warm seasons, but drawing with her finger in the snow. Clarion hummed the short tune to herself a few times, before hearing a rustling in the trees - coming from winter.

Clarion stood up and held her breath. "Hello?" she called out. "Who's there?" All of a sudden, a strong looking sparrow-man flew out from the trees and froze when he saw her. They held each other's eyes, as the sparrow-man made his way onto the log. He had white, almost shoulder-length hair, with half of it tied up. His arms were strong, and he was _very_ handsome, Clarion noted to herself.

"What are you doing here?" both of them asked at once. Clarion let out a giggle. "This is my favorite spot. Winter just… fascinates me," Clarion whispered shyly.

"I could say the same about the warm seasons," the sparrow-man replied. Clarion noted he had an accent - a very nice accent - she thought. 'Could this be him?' she thought to herself. Clarion was lost in her thoughts when he spoke.

"I'm Milori," he stuck out his hand.

"What? Oh! I-I'm Clarion," she said sheepishly, turning a slight red, shaking his hand.

"Clarion? Oh, really? Queen-to-be are we?" Milori said in a teasing tone. Clarion was taken aback. She had never encountered anyone that teased her about being queen. They all changed and became formal around her. That is, except Mary. And Isabel. But Isabel was different.

Clarion giggled. "No one's ever had the nerve to tease me before," she replied. "I like that in you."

Now it was Milori's turn to blush. He stared at Clarion - she was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. "Well, I know how it feels, saying I'm the next Lord of Winter."

Clarion couldn't hold back a laugh. "Now that's a coincidence." Clarion's mind started racing again. 'What if this was him? How do I know? Wait - the signs!'

"Um… Do you know what it looks like when time stops?" Clarion just blurted out awkwardly.

"Is that like a joke?" Milori replied. "Otherwise, no."

"Oh." 'This is awkward,' Clarion thought. She sat down on the log with her feet dangling off the edge. Milori sat down next to her. After a few moments of what was most definitely awkward silence, she tried again.

"Do the numbers five, two, and seven mean anything to you?" She asked, without looking at him.

"I… don't think so?" Milori replied. This was definitely an awkward conversation - but Milori couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way her hair glowed in the moonlight… Her crystal blue eyes… Milori blushed again and looked at the stars.

Clarion sighed. 'This is going nowhere,' she thought to herself. She bit her lip as she summoned up the courage to hum her little tune a few times.

Milori looked at her. "That's nice, did you make it up?"

"I don't know, did I?" she asked, almost too quickly and looked back at him. After realizing what she had said, she turned red. "Sorry… I mean… yes, I did… How do you feel about signs?"

"Um-" Clarion cut him off before he could reply.

"I think it's possible. I mean, anything is possible, really. There's just… so much out there," Clarion motioned towards the sky. "Like, think about it, maybe the stars are aligned with our destinies and fates or everything does happen for a reason… Sorry. I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to this stuff."

Milori laughed slightly. "That's okay, I'm a nerd too. I love writing music when I'm not training to be Lord of Winter. It's… a private passion." Milori smiled at her. He'd never told anyone that. How could he so easily just… Talk to her like he's known her forever?

Clarion smiled back. "That's really nice. Do you have any songs I could hear?" she asked playfully.

'What is it with this fairy and making me blush?' Milori thought to himself. "Well, I really like your tune. Could I borrow it?"

"Only if you promise to take good care of it!" Clarion giggled.

"I will! I have this one song I'm writing, but I haven't picked out words yet. All I have is…" Milori hummed out a few lines of a song.

"Wait, sing that again," Clarion asked.

"An encore? Well, I'll never pass that opportunity up," Milori winked at her and sung it again. This time, Clarion wove her tune in with his.

"Our songs kinda fit together…" Milori said.

"Yeah, they do…" Clarion replied back, looking at him. "Um… tonight I met a psychic gypsy fairy and she told me that I'd meet my soulmate…" Clarion trailed off. Milori just stuttered, and Clarion interrupted him.

"She gave me three signs, one, the question 'what does it look like when time stops, two, the numbers five, two, seven, and three… the melody. So whatever reason you're here for, is not the real reason, I think the reason is to meet me because… you're my soulmate… I think," Clarion spoke quickly, Milori barely keeping up. That's when Clarion realized what she had blurted out and glanced down to see a ring on his finger. "Oh! Are you… engaged? Wow, I'm so sorry, I should… Um… I'm gonna… Go now…" Clarion stood up, her face redder than it has ever been.

"Wait, Clarion! No! I mean, yes! I mean… It's an arrangement. The Lord of Winter wants me to marry her." Milori tried. He didn't know why he was telling her all of this.

"Oh! Well, congratulations! When's the wedding? I mean… You don't have to tell me all that. We only just met tonight," Clarion replied.

"No, it's okay! May 27th," Milori said and then froze realizing what the date was.

"Five-two-seven…" they both said together.

"Well! I should be going, it's getting kinda late," Clarion replied quickly, trying to change the subject. Clarion started to fly off when Milori called after her.

"Clarion?"

"Yes, Milori?"

"Meet me here tomorrow? At sunset?"

Clarion just smiled. "It took you long enough to ask," she winked and flew off, still recovering from blushing. As Clarion was flying home, lost in thought, she flew straight into… Isabel.

"Clarion!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you for hours!"

"But… I was just up the trail. And you're psychic…?" Clarion asked half confused, half amused.

"After you left, the ball lit up revealing a second part of the prophecy! You will have a love affair with your soulmate and then… You will have a great fall."

"What? What does that mean? A great fall like the season?" she asked hopefully, but knew that wasn't the case.

Isabel just shook her head. "Well, what do I do? How can I stop this from happening?" Clarion asked frantically.

"Go! Live your life! You can't stop destiny." And with that, Isabel flew off.

Clarion just stood there in shock. 'A great fall? What does that mean?' Clarion rubbed her head and continued her way home. She flew straight to Mary's.

"Mary?" she half whispered.

"Clarion?" Mary replied with a sleepy tone. "Why in Neverland are you here at this hour?" Mary asked, emerging from the shadows.

"Mary! You'll never believed what happened tonight! I met this… psychic gypsy fairy and she told me I'd meet my soulmate tonight. She gave me three signs to follow, the question 'what does it look like when time stops,' the numbers five, two, and seven, and a melody…" Clarion hummed it for her friend. "But that's not even the weird part, I made up that melody before I met her!" Clarion practically shouted. "And then I ended up at my spot, the border, and I met a winter sparrow-man… A _winter sparrow-man_!" Mary was barely keeping up, overwhelmed with all of this new information. Although, she was slightly excited.

"Clarion! How do you know if it's him? What did he look like?" Mary started pouring out questions.

"Oh my, Mary, he's… Very attractive," Clarion couldn't stop the blush rising in her cheeks. Mary just smirked. "He has white hair that barely brushes his shoulders and these silver eyes that look like moonlight… His name's Milori. And his arms are very strong," Clarion went on and on.

"Okay, I get that he's attractive! How do you know it's him?" Mary shouted in a light tone.

"Oh, right." Clarion's wings drooped. "Well, he didn't know what it looks like when time stops. He really liked my melody though! We sang together," Clarion smiled.

Mary half giggled, half squealed. "Go on!"

"He likes to write music and our tunes fit together so well but… He may or may not be getting married on May 27th," Clarion trailed off.

Mary gasped. "Cla-rion! You cannot get involved with a sparrow-man who's about to get married!"

"I know, I know! But… It is an arranged marriage, they don't even love each other is what he told me, at least. I mean, I shouldn't be making a fuss over this, I just met him tonight but…"

"But?" Mary repeated.

"He asked me to meet him at sunset tomorrow!" Clarion giggled and Mary had to stop herself from screaming and waking every fairy in Pixie Hollow.

"Well? Are you gonna go?" Mary exclaimed.

Clarion just winked and flashed a smile at Mary. "Goodnight, Mary, I'll keep you updated," and with that, Clarion flew home, not telling her friend about the 'great fall' part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Woo chapter 3! Sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter, I didn't go over it thoroughly because it got kinda late and I wanted to update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarion huffed at the huge pile of papers for her training sitting at her desk. "I bet being the actual queen will be easier than this," she sighed and continued working. She couldn't get the events from last night out of her head. 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'He's getting _married!'_

Clarion looked out the window realizing it was nearing sunset. She couldn't tell if it was her heart or wings that fluttered with delight. Or was it nervousness? Clarion shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror and cringed. Her normal bun was extremely messy from training today and she had dirt on her skirt from helping the garden fairies earlier.

Clarion pulled on a purple lilac flower dress that stopped just above her knees and pulled her hair out of it's bun. Her long, golden waves fell just below her waist. She turned towards the mirror again. 'Slightly better,' she thought. Clarion took in a breath and flew off towards the border.

Clarion was the first to arrive, and she flew to sit down on her spot. She only had to wait a few minutes before Milori's voice broke the silence. "Good evening, your majesty," he teased, but stopped when he saw her face. "Woah."

Clarion raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Good evening, Lord Milori," she teased back. "I don't look _that_ messy do I?"

"N-no, it's just, you look… Really pretty," he stuttered.

Clarion blushed and rolled her eyes. "May I remind you that you have a fiance, Lord Milori?" she asked, using his formal title again.

Milori smiled. "May I remind you that we don't love each other, Queen-to-be Clarion?" Clarion just sat down criss-cross on the log. Milori sat in front of her.

"So, did you find out what it looks like when time stops yet?" Clarion asked sarcastically.

Milori laughed. "No clue." Milori watched Clarion as she stared into winter with wonder in her eyes. "You want to cross, don't you?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I mean, yeah! But my wings… They'd snap," Clarion said sadly. She looked at him and smiled.

"Well, why don't you just wear a coat?" Milori asked, smiling when her eyes lit up.

"Really?! Would that actually work?" Clarion exclaimed excitedly. "I mean…" she took it down a notch. "Why are you encouraging fairies to cross the border, Lord Milori?" she teased.

Milori ignored her comment. "I don't see why not. I could show you around, I mean, only if you'd like," Milori asked nervously. Before he had time to think, Clarion threw her arms around him, making sure her wings stayed in the warm seasons.

"Oh, Milori! That'd be wonderful!" She smiled at him. 'Did he just ask me out?' Clarion thought giddily.

They talked and talked for hours about anything and everything, until the moon was almost setting.

"Oh my, is it really that late?" Clarion asked, looking at the sky.

"I wish it wasn't," Milori replied. "You're an easy person to talk to," he said.

"I could say the same to you," Clarion smiled. "But I'll see you tomorrow morning - err… this morning, I should say," Clarion giggled.

"I can't wait," Milori said, taking her hand and helping her up. Their hands stayed like that, longer than intended, and they both fought to keep the blush from rising in their cheeks. Clarion pulled back and folded her arms in front of her.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I look forward to seeing you this morning," Clarion said shyly.

"Likewise," Milori replied. The two exchanged smiles and started to fly off when Milori called out. "Clarion! Wait!"

"Yes, Milori?"

"What's your shoe size?" Milori asked with a smirk.

That was not a question she was expecting. "Seven and a half… What are you up to, Lord Milori?" Clarion asked with a giggle.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Milori smiled. "Goodnight, Clarion." Milori turned to fly off, but now it was Clarion's turn to stop him.

"Milori?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. You know, for being my friend. I don't have very many," she said half smiling. "Goodnight." Before Milori could answer, Clarion flew off, eager to update Mary on her night.

"I'm afraid it's growing into something more than that," Milori said to no one in particular.

* * *

Clarion had just finished breakfast, pulled her hair into a braid, and hurried off to the border with a long, white coat Mary had made her. When she reached it, she saw Milori had beat her there. "Milori!" she called excitedly and flew up to him.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Milori smiled. "I wonder what it could be. If only I had the power to put you in that good of a mood," Milori teased.

"Oh, shut up," Clarion replied and playfully hit him on the arm. "You know you're the reason I'm in a good mood! Can I cross now?" Clarion asked, pulling on her coat.

"You may, but on one condition." Milori stated.

"Which is?" Clarion replied, unamused, and folded her arms.

"This is a date," Milori said confidently. "Don't worry, the fiance knows there's someone in my life," he reassured her. "She even has someone in her's. Although, she doesn't know that you're a warm fairy…"

Clarion's eyes widened and lit up as she blushed. She stuttered before pulling on a straight face. "Deal," she replied with the same tone Milori had used, and stuck out her hand for him to shake. Milori just laughed and took her hand but instead of shaking it, pulled her into winter. Clarion couldn't help but laugh and stare at her surroundings.

"Wow," she breathed.

"I know," Milori said, not quite talking about winter, though.

Clarion ignored his comment. "So, are you gonna tell me why you needed my shoe size now?" Clarion asked in a playful tone.

"In a minute," Milori smiled. Before Clarion had time to respond, he picked her up and started flying.

"Milori! What are you doing?" she replied, shocked. She wasn't complaining though, his arms did feel nice.

"I'm going to show you why I needed your shoe size. And I figured if we walked, you'd stop to look at every snowflake you encountered and we'd run out of time," Milori said, teasing her. Clarion rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, they landed and Milori set her down. They were at a frozen solid lake.

Milori picked up a pair of ice skates he had left there, and held them out for Clarion. "I'm taking you ice skating."

Clarion's face lit up as she took the ice skates and put them on. "Oh Milori, I'm so excited!" Clarion exclaimed. He took her hand and led her to the ice. She wobbled at first, but slowly got the hang of it. "You better watch out, winter fairy, soon I'll be skating circles around you," Clarion teased.

Milori laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart," he said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, picking up his speed and skating right passed her. Clarion laughed and sped up, only to crash right into him, bringing them both down, and fell right on top of him.

"Whoops," she giggled.

"What was that again, about skating circles around me?" Milori repeated, mimicking her.

"You're a winter fairy, shut up," she smiled.

"Make me," he replied. Before she knew what she was doing, Clarion leaned down and kissed him passionately. She blushed when they broke apart.

"Wow, um, sorry, I don't know where tha-" she stuttered, but was interrupted by Milori's lips. Clarion leaned into him, and they were both panting for breath when they parted.

"You're good at shutting people up," Milori smirked.

"I try," Clarion winked and helped him up. "So, are you going to show me the rest of winter now?" Clarion teased, acting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down," he teased back.

Milori showed Clarion everything there was to winter, smiling at her reactions to everything he showed her. She amazed him. He had never met someone so genuine and caring before. They shared their goodnights, and both went to bed feeling free and something they hadn't felt in a long time: genuine happiness.

* * *

 **Okay, okay, I know the ice skating thing is cliche, but I had to. It's cute :) I'll try to have chapter 4 up soon, but this week is stressful with school and I'm starting rehearsals for a play. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 _ **Spread happiness :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't uploaded the new chapter yet, life's been crazy. I'm going through a little writer's block, but the chapter's getting there. I know where I want the story to go, I just haven't figured out how to do so yet. Thanks for being patient! The chapter should be up soon.


End file.
